


Duty Bound

by Love2Slash



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love2Slash/pseuds/Love2Slash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is duty bound to help Harvey out of a very awkward situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad4Marvey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad4Marvey/gifts).



Although the doorman had waved him right on up, Mike still feels a little self-conscious as he fiddles with the keys and lets himself into Harvey's condo. After all, he's rarely been here and never on his own, and he'd been more than slightly surprised when Donna had handed him the keys and told him to go and collect the set of files Jessica needed but which Harvey had apparently left at home.

"Where _is_ Harvey?" Mike had grumbled. "Why can't he run his own errands?"

"He said he had to go out of town," Donna had told him, her eyes never leaving her computer screen, even as she'd dangled the keys into his palm, "and I'm far too busy, so you'd better skip to it, errand boy."

Now, feeling like a burglar in the plush surroundings, despite his smart suit and tie, Mike wanders along Harvey's tastefully decorated hallway. He's not quite sure where the files will be located, but as he starts to noisily slide open the drawers of Harvey's desk, he hears a voice calling from one of the rooms, a voice that sounds remarkably like Harvey, and yet at the same not at all like Harvey: it's strained and a little bit husky, as if the person calling out were ill or in pain.

Mike stands with his ear to the door of what he thinks is most probably the master bedroom, but as his hand hovers over the door handle, he hears Harvey's voice quite clearly now, calling out: "Who's there?"

"Harvey?" he calls back. "Hey, it's me, Mike. Are you okay in there? Shall I – can I come in?"

"Oh, thank God!" he hears the voice exclaim. "Mike, yes, please! Come in!"

So much for him being out of town then.

Mike pushes open the door, but he isn't at all prepared for the sight that greets him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he'd imagined a pale, sickly looking Harvey, lying propped up in bed, or perhaps sprawled helplessly on the floor, having fainted or taken some kind of fall. 

Well, okay, so he'd been right about the lying in bed part, but that was about all.

"Fuck!" he exclaims. "Harvey! My God! What the – what the hell happened to you?"

His eyes are wide as he takes in the sight before him. Harvey, his wrists encased in shiny metal handcuffs and shackled to the iron headboard with chains, is naked, at least from the waist up anyway, and probably below the waist too, although his lower half is covered by a thin white sheet. The sheet is tented, however, massively so, by what Mike realizes can only be – and he really can't help staring at the solid shape hidden beneath the softly draped fabric – a huge erection.

"Is – is that what I think it is?" he says, gulping nervously.

"Well, it's not the Goddamn Chrysler Building," Harvey replies. "But look, don't just stand there staring. See if you can find the keys to these handcuffs, will you? They must be here somewhere." 

Mike manages to tear his eyes away, albeit briefly, from the domed sheet, and then he pulls his messenger bag strap over his head and deposits the bag on the floor.

"So … where is she?" he says, nervously glancing about him, as if he expects Glenn Close to come flying out of the closet with a knife in her hand. "Is she some kind of bunny boiler or what?"

He knows his eyes are being drawn back to the sheet again, but he really can't help it.

"Who?"

"Your … you know, your _lady friend._ She must have been really pissed at you to go off and leave you all trussed up like this." 

Harvey shakes his head. "It was a _he_ not a she," he says dismissively, "and I guess he thinks he's being really funny." He clicks his tongue in irritation. "Mike," he snaps, "are you gonna start looking for those keys or what?" 

But Mike doesn't hear the last part. His eyes are wide and staring and his mouth is hanging open as if on a hinge. "It was a _guy_?" he questions. "You let a _guy_ do this to you?" 

Harvey sighs. "Okay, so now you know I'm into guys," he says. "You got a problem with that?"

"And into bondage games, too, by the looks of it," Mike says, nodding. "Er … and no, of course I don't have a problem with it. I – um … " Yet again, he can't help his eyes wandering back to the thick shape beneath the white tent, and subconsciously he licks his lips. 

"Mike!" 

Harvey's voice makes him jump.

"Sorry, what?" Mike asks, his eyes guiltily travelling back up to Harvey's face. "What did you say?"

"I said are you gonna quit staring at my dick and find that Goddamn key?"

"Er … yeah," Mike says, blushing. "But I wasn't. Staring, I mean. I mean, I was, but … um, where did, er … _he_ … put it? The key?"

"I've no idea," Harvey says, flexing his fingers in frustration. "Look on the floor, on the bureau, under the bed, anywhere. But fucking hurry up!" 

"There's no need to swear at me," Mike grumbles as he proceeds to complete a reasonably thorough search, but it's to no avail, however. "Maybe we should call the fire department?" he suggests. "They'll be able to cut you free."

"And let them see me like this?" Harvey groans, nodding in the direction of his crotch. "Not a chance."

"Speaking of which," Mike says, his cheeks still red as he finds himself staring once more. "Why is it … just stuck _up_ like that? I mean, why hasn't it gone down?"

"I don't think it can," Harvey says, grimacing. "I'm wearing a really tight cock ring."

Mike gulps. "You are?" he questions. "I mean, yes, yes, I suppose you must be, for it to ... um … " He pauses, his eyes still travelling up and down the tented shape of the sheet. "Er, do you, uh …"

"Oh my God, yes!" Harvey says, nodding with sudden and heartfelt gratitude.

Mike frowns. "You don't know what I was going to say yet." 

"Yes, I do. You were going to offer to take it off. And I'm saying yes. The answer's very much yes. Please."

Mike gulps again. 

"Mike, please. Just get the ring off and help me get at least enough clothes on to cover my ass, and then you can call the fire department, or whoever, but I swear my balls are gonna drop right off if they don't get some fresh blood in them soon."

"Okay, okay," Mike says, and before he knows what he's doing, he's reaching out a tentative hand and gently pulling on the sheet. Harvey winces and gasps, trying to press his hips into the mattress as the soft cotton slides over him, as even the gentlest of friction is seemingly too much to bear, and then suddenly Mike is face to face with Harvey's very large, very erect, and currently very swollen-headed penis.

"Jesus, Harvey," he gasps, bending down as he inspects the position of the shiny silver ring. "I'm never going to be able to get that thing off! It's so … so … "

"Tight?" Harvey groans, nodding in agreement. "Believe me, I know. But you can at least try, though, Mike, right? Right?"

"Er … right," Mike says doubtfully.

Leaning forward, he carefully inspects the ring again, and he frowns, seeing that it's been threaded not just over Harvey's cock, but under his testicles too, and it does indeed look extremely tight. 

"I don't know if I'll be able to get it off," he repeats.

"Of course you will," Harvey says. "After all, I got it on, didn't I?"

"Yeah," Mike says, nodding in agreement, "but presumably when you weren't so … well, you know." _Engorged_ is the word that springs to mind, but Mike can't quite bring himself to say it.

"Just try," Harvey begs.

Taking off his suit jacket, Mike drapes it over the bedroom chair, and then he removes his tie before coming back to the side of the bed, where he stands, puffing out his breath and flexing his fingers.

"Jesus, Mike," Harvey complains. "It's no big deal. Touching my cock won't make you gay, you know, and in any case, I'll still respect you in the morning."

"Harvey!" Mike exclaims. "It's nothing to do with that! And anyway, look, for your information, I prefer guys too, okay? There, I said it. But forgive me if I don't feel very comfortable, because it's not every day you get to come out to your naked, chained-up boss's huge erection."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Harvey says, "but seriously, I need you to get that thing off. Please, Mike."

Nodding in resignation, Mike leans forward then, and he carefully grasps the silver ring between his finger and thumb and tries an experimental upwards tug. 

"You can pull at it harder than that," Harvey says helpfully, but yet when Mike does so, Harvey lets out a sudden yelp.

"There's no way that's coming off the same way it went on," Mike says, straightening up and shaking his head. He gropes in his pants pocket, and then after quickly whipping out his cell phone, he starts tapping away with both thumbs on the touch screen, frowning in concentration as he does so.

"Mike, what the fuck do you think you're doing!" Harvey calls out in sudden alarm. "Who are you calling?"

"Harvey, relax, I'm not calling anyone," Mike reassures him, eyes still on the screen. "I'm Googling."

"Googling? Googling what?"

Mike looks up. "Er ..." he says with another little frown. "I'm looking for advice on the best course of action."

"What? Like, _What do I do if my cock ring's stuck?_ "

"Uh, yeah. Exactly that."

Harvey waits impatiently, adjusting his hips uncomfortably as Mike's thumbs continue to flick and scroll. "So? What does it say?"

"Says metal rings really aren't such a great idea," Mike says. "I'm right in thinking that thing is made of metal, right?" He nods at the ring. "According to this website, the neoprene ones are the safest. They're stretchy and you can always snip them off with a pair of surgical scissors if they get too tight."

"Well, it's a bit too late for that advice now, genius," Harvey snaps. "And as if I'd let you anywhere near my cock with a pair of scissors anyway!"

"Better that than a hack saw," Mike says. He offers the phone's screen to Harvey in order to show him what appears to be quite a gruesome image, but Harvey declines, averting his eyes with a shake of his head. "Well, in any case, it doesn't look good, Harvey," Mike continues. "Listen to this: _Prolonged erections can be a medical emergency. If your cock ring is stuck for more than forty minutes, seek medical help. The tissue of the penis and testicles needs fresh blood to stay alive. If you notice any pain, numbness or if the flesh goes pale or blue remove the cock ring straight away."_

"Jesus Christ," Harvey groans, staring anxiously down between his legs.

"Well, I don't think you need to worry about that just yet," Mike says, quick to reassure him. "I mean, it's not pale. Or blue for that matter. How long have you been wearing it, anyway?" 

"Maybe thirty minutes before you came," Harvey says. "I don't know. Maybe a bit longer. So does it say anything about getting it off when it's stuck?"

Mike scrolls with his thumb on the screen of his phone before looking up. "It says to try sitting in a bath of iced water to try to shrink the blood vessels," he replies. "That's not really an option though, is it?"

Harvey rolls his eyes. "Hell-o!" he exclaims, sarcastically rattling his chained wrists.

"I could apply some icepacks," Mike suggests helpfully. "Or what about some frozen peas? Do you have any frozen peas?"

"No, but there's some lube in the drawer," Harvey tells him. "Try that first. It might help you to slip it off."

Mike nods. It seems a sensible option. "Wait though," he says as he rummages in the drawer before turning back to the bed with the small bottle. "You do realize though, Harvey, that when you hired me as your associate, there was nothing in the job description about me ever having to lube up your cock and balls?"

"Would you have signed the contract if there had?" Harvey asks him, relieved when Mike flashes him a cheeky grin. "No, on second thoughts, don't answer that. Just think about the nice big bonus I'm gonna pay you for doing this. Think of it as your duty."

"I want a huge bonus, in that case," Mike says. "The biggest bonus in the history of bonuses."

He flexes his fingers and then he leans closer to inspect the ring once more. "I'm going to apply the lube all over the ring itself first," he says, "and then I'll put some above and below it, okay?"

"Okay," Harvey says, nodding, then he sucks in a breath as Mike begins to slick him with the cold lube. "Fuck!" he exclaims, as Mike's long fingers gently slip over and under him. "Coulda warmed it first. Oh, God."

"Am I hurting you?" Mike enquires, anxiously snatching his fingers back.

"No," Harvey says with a grimace. Actually, having his associate slide his fingers over his cock feels amazing, but he isn't about to admit that to Mike. Instead, he nods encouragingly as Mike applies another layer of lube, and then he watches with bated breath as the younger man carefully grasps the ring and starts to manipulate it back and forth in tiny movements.

"Tell me if I hurt you," Mike says, frowning in concentration. 

"Oh, believe me, I will," Harvey confirms. He closes his eyes and holds his breath, his brow creasing and his mouth open as Mike uses both hands to try to slip one of his testicles through the ring, and he gasps as he feels a tight, almost painful squeeze before Mike successfully manages to push it through.

"Did that feel okay?" Mike questions. He wants to know if Harvey is okay before he starts to apply pressure to the second one.

"Yeah," Harvey murmurs, eyes still closed as he licks his lips. "Felt really good."

"What?" Mike asks sharply.

Harvey's eyes fly open. "What? Oh, nothing, nothing. Just … just keep trying."

Frowning as he presses his thumbs through the slick clear jelly, Mike somehow manages to maneuver Harvey's other testicle through the ring. "I think I'm gonna need a bit more lubrication for this last bit," he says. Smoothing the lube on his palm, he circles his fingers around Harvey's shaft and begins to coat it, gently sliding his hand up its rigid length, trying to ignore it when Harvey bucks his hips up a little, especially when the gasp escaping his boss's lips is clearly not one of pain but of pleasure. Grasping the ring in the curve of his palm, Mike then begins to carefully twist it this way and that, while all the time tugging it and trying to ease it up and off with the minimum amount of force he can muster.

"It's coming," he says gleefully, as he feels the ring begin to move.

 _It won't be the only one if you don't hurry up,_ Harvey thinks, trying not to pant as Mike carefully grasps the swollen head of his cock in order to try to ease the ring past it.

"Just a little bit more," Mike says, and then a few seconds later, he's holding the ring triumphantly in the air between his finger and thumb. "I've done it! It's off!" he exclaims.

"Oh God!" Harvey says, but although it's a massive relief to be free of the ring's tight constriction, he longs to reach down and touch himself, to massage himself – actually, to jack himself off – but he can't, and instead he yanks on the cuffs, rattling the chains and groaning in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Mike asks, concern creasing his forehead after he places the slippery ring in the coin tray on Harvey's bureau. 

"I don't know why, but it's starting to hurt even more now," Harvey says, gritting his teeth and lifting his hips, so that his erection waggles obscenely back and forth, "and I hate to state the obvious, but it's not going down any. Not even one little bit."

"Give it another minute," Mike helpfully suggests.

They both wait but nothing seems to change. If anything, Harvey's cock, its swollen tip glistening with pre-come, starts to look redder, angrier and harder than before.

"Er .. maybe … " Mike says tentatively. His hands, still slippery with lube, are held out in front of him.

Harvey looks alarmed. "Maybe what?" he questions anxiously, clearly with the phrase: _The tissue of the penis and testicles needs fresh blood to stay alive_ preying heavily on his mind.

"Oh, oh, nothing bad," Mike reassures him. "It's just that maybe … maybe you need to … um, you know." Mike clears his throat. "Um … come," he finishes, his cheeks glowing red.

"And how am I going to get to do that while I'm still cuffed to the bed?" 

"Well," Mike says.

Harvey coughs. "Mike," he says. "You know – "

"It's okay," Mike says. "Let me take care of it, and then we can see about getting you out of those cuffs," and before Harvey can say anything else, Mike is clambering up onto the bed and straddling his legs.

"Mike, Mike, are you sure?" he groans, his stiff erection feeling harder and more desperate than ever. 

"Big bonus, remember?" Mike says with a lop-sided smile. "As you said, it's my duty and anyway, don't worry, I'll still respect you in the morning."

Harvey wants to laugh, but he moans instead as Mike reaches out to cradle his balls before running his fingers lightly up over his shaft, and then, "Oh fuck," he groans as Mike grasps him a bit more firmly. 

"We don't want this to turn into a _medical emergency_ ," Mike says, quoting from the article he'd read out to Harvey earlier, "so I'll make it quick, okay?"

"'Kay," Harvey agrees, his eyelids fluttering as Mike's slick fingers smooth slowly up and down his shaft before firmly grasping him quite close to the head and striking up a quick rhythm, pumping his fist. Hearing Harvey moan and watching him with his head thrown back and his teeth biting down on his lower lip, makes Mike's own cock grow steadily harder in his pants, but he adjusts his position on Harvey's thighs and tries to ignore it as best he can, concentrating instead on the job in hand. 

"That feel okay?" he murmurs, closing his eyes. He's so tempted to touch himself with his other hand, and he really hasn't meant to get so turned on by what he's doing, but fuck, he can't help it, not with Harvey's huge cock all slick and hot in his hand, and especially not when he can hear the older man panting beneath him.

"S'more than okay," Harvey gasps in reply. "Keep doing it like that and I'll come real soon," and indeed, before long, he's straining and groaning as he's thrusting up into Mike's slick fist, and then he's coming hard, his eyes screwed shut, hips rutting, his muffled moans contained somewhere deep in his throat. At one point he thinks he hears a little moan from Mike too, but it's all a blur and so he isn't really sure if it was just himself he'd heard after all.

When he eventually opens his eyes, it's to find Mike gently cleaning him up. His cock, thankfully, is slowly softening and he heaves a sigh of relief. 

"Feeling a bit better now?" the younger man asks. There's no sarcasm in the question, Harvey notices, or in his eyes for that matter, no mockery, just a deep and genuine concern.

"Much better," Harvey sighs. "Thanks, Mike."

"I'll phone the fire department now, okay?"

Resigned, Harvey nods, and after washing his hands and then slipping a pair of clean boxer shorts over Harvey's legs and up to his waist, Mike reaches again for his phone.

"Mike," Harvey says, watching with heavy, satisfied eyes as Mike's thumbs again start to tap the screen. "Before you call them, let me ask you something, okay?"

Mike looks up, eyes wide at the sudden serious tone of Harvey's voice. "Okay," he says.

"While you were doing that to me … _for_ me … what were you actually thinking?" 

Mike looks flustered suddenly. "Um … what?" he asks nervously. "What do you mean?"

Harvey suddenly can't help smirking a little. "Well," he says, "you can tell me if it was my imagination, okay? And I won't be offended if you tell me to shut the fuck up, but … well, that whole time ... I kind of got the feeling that you were really rather enjoying yourself."

At this, Mike immediately blushes even harder than he has previously, and he swiftly drops his eyes to his phone once more. 

"You're not denying it then?" 

Still blushing but biting his lip in order to suppress an embarrassed grin, Mike turns away as he wanders away from the bed and over towards the window. "Uh, yeah, fire department, please," he says into the phone before turning back and making eye contact with a broadly grinning Harvey. "We have a situation."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike can't stop thinking about what happened the day he found Harvey handcuffed to the bed in his condo. Neither can Harvey, for that matter. And there's also the small matter of a big bonus yet to be resolved ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sorry it has taken me so long to complete this fic. I hope it's worth the wait!

Mike hovers near Harvey's desk, licking his lips somewhat nervously. He clears his throat and glances down at the files in his hands, still pretending that he's checking through the notes Harvey has scribbled down for him in the margins.

"You still here?" Harvey asks him in surprise when he glances up from his laptop to see his associate standing there. "Haven't I given you enough work to do already?" He studies him, his eyes slightly narrowed. "What is it, Mike?" he asks after a pause. "Got something on your mind?" 

Mike looks away. Again his tongue darts out and wets his lips. "Er, well, I was just wondering," he tentatively begins, and then he stops, his eyes dropping to Harvey's mouth, and just for a second he's sure he can see the beginnings of a smile playing on Harvey's lips, although it seems to disappear just as quickly as it begins.

"Yes, Mike?" Harvey questions. His voice cuts into Mike's thoughts, but although Mike takes a breath as if he's about to speak, he then seems to change his mind and he closes his mouth, shaking his head as he turns and scurries away.

He feels like such an idiot. Three days! Three days, and he hasn't yet been able to bring up the subject of what had happened between them in Harvey's condo, in Harvey's master bedroom no less, and he curses himself as he slumps down into his cubicle. Not that they really need to talk about it of course, and he's sure that as far as Harvey's concerned, the subject is closed. And even for Mike, it is indeed closed.

Well, kind of.

Except, Mike's sure now that he doesn't really want it to be closed. At first, he'd told himself that when he'd found Harvey in such a predicament he'd been duty bound to help his boss out of a very awkward situation, and that all he'd done was what any self-respecting associate would have done, although upon further reflection, he'd realized that this wasn't really true. How many other associates would have done what he'd done, like _really_? Oh sure, they'd have made their boss comfortable while they'd waited for the fire department to arrive or the EMTs or whoever, but to make him _that_ comfortable? And to take _that_ much pleasure out of doing so?

Unlikely.

Of course, there had been the promise of a 'big bonus', although, as yet anyway, it hasn't actually materialized, but if Mike is being genuinely honest, had that _really_ been the uppermost thought in his mind as he'd straddled Harvey and taken the other man's dick into his hand? The bonus he was going to get?

No, of course it hadn't. Because although Mike had had a hard time admitting the truth to himself, the truth was that what he'd been thinking was not that _my boss is going to give me a big fat bonus,_ but that _right now I'd love to be sinking down on my boss's big fat cock._

Mike had been so relieved to finally admit this fact to himself that the resulting jerk-offathon had yielded such an intense orgasm that he'd needed almost twenty minutes lying flat on his back to recover, and had subsequently been late for work, thus drawing yet another derogatory statement from Jessica about his time-keeping.

The day _it_ had happened, after he'd returned to the office with Jessica's files over two and half hours late, he'd bravely accepted the blame, claiming traffic problems had been the reason for his lateness. She'd angrily blasted him, and the following morning, she'd bowled angrily into Harvey's office, complaining bitterly, not just about Mike's tardiness, but also about the fact that Harvey had taken the files out of the office at all. She'd glared at them both in turn, immediately suspicious when they'd both apologized, especially when neither of them made any attempt to shift the blame to the other, and when they'd just smiled at her benignly and then avoided her gaze, she'd eventually swept out with a snarl of frustration, deciding in the end that she'd already made her point and it was better to leave them to it. Unfortunately, Mike had then missed his one real chance of broaching the subject of what had happened with Harvey, because that had been as good a time as ever, and there were so many things he'd wanted to ask, like had the guy eventually come back, and who had he been anyway, a one-off date, or a regular boyfriend or what? But when Harvey had rolled his eyes at Jessica's back and turned with a grin to Mike, Mike had just blushed and put his head down, and when he'd finally looked up, Harvey had been reading his emails on his laptop and the moment had gone.

Now, as he sits brooding in his cubicle, his phone vibrates in his pocket and he fishes it out, surprised to see it's a text from Harvey.

_Are you sure you didn't want to say anything else?_

In Mike's imagination, he can hear Harvey's voice asking the question, but unlike Harvey's regular voice, this voice is a teasing, husky whisper. It makes Mike think of glinting brown eyes and a knowing smile. It makes him feel weak and breathless.

 _Was just wondering about when I'm going to get my bonus,_ he types back with trembling fingers, before adding _You promised me a big one, remember?_ He awaits the reply, his heart pounding. 

_I'll give you one at the end of the week_ is Harvey's reply, and for a few minutes, Mike finds himself agonizing over the wording. Is it a double entendre or not? And would Harvey even be interested in him anyway? I mean, it was one thing to want your associate's hands-on-help when you desperately needed it, but Harvey hadn't ever really been flirty with him before. In fact, he hadn't even known that Harvey was into guys, although to be fair, he'd never known anything about _anything_ Harvey had been into, sexually-speaking or otherwise, as since Mike had known him, Harvey had pretty much kept his private affairs to himself.

Except he hadn't been able to this time. 

_I'll look forward to being on the receiving end then,_ he replies, and he waits, but when after five minutes there's no further response from Harvey, Mike feels ridiculously disappointed. 

"Oh God," he groans out loud, drawing scowls and curious glances from the other associates in the bullpen. And then, feeling completely stupid, he stuffs his phone back into his pocket and gets on with his work.

The rest of the week passes by in a flurry of activity: meetings, and court and depositions, and by the time Friday arrives, there's been no opportunity for any personal interaction between them; any texts that have been sent have been purely business related and completely devoid of flirty double entendres, either imagined or otherwise. There's still been no sign of a check from Harvey in Mike's in-tray, either, and certainly no increase in his online bank balance, but a trip up to Harvey's office late that afternoon soon tells him that he's unlikely to be getting his bonus anytime soon.

"Where is he?" he asks, frowning as he glances into Harvey's disappointingly empty office. 

"He left already," Donna replies as she packs away her things. "You just missed him actually. Oh, but I wouldn't bother trying to catch him though," she adds, as Mike swiftly turns and takes several steps towards the elevators. "He said he'd be going out of town."

Mike is immediately crestfallen. _Out of town?_ Well, he's certainly heard that one before.

"Hasn't he left anything for me?" he asks, trying to feign nonchalance as he slowly saunters back to his previous position and watches as Donna hoists her bag onto her shoulder. 

"What were you expecting, Mike?" she asks him, shaking her head. "Harvey's got some kind of hot date this weekend. He won't be around until Monday."

"How do you know he has a date?" Mike asks, feeling … well, he isn't quite sure what he's feeling exactly, but it seems to be something spiky which stabs him hard like jealousy.

"I just know," Donna says. "Look, seriously, Mike, go home okay? Or you're gonna be the last one here on a Friday night, and how sad will that make you look?" 

Feeling dejected, not to mention rejected, Mike bids her good night and slowly begins to make his way towards the elevators once more. So Harvey had a big date? No doubt with some guy who was going to handcuff him to the bed. You'd think a guy would learn his lesson though, right? 

"Hey, I was just kidding!" Donna calls out to him, clearly taking pity on his round-shouldered gait as he lopes away. 

"About the hot date?" he eagerly enquires, bounding back.

"No, you douche. But he _did_ leave something for you. Said something about he owes you a bonus. Here." She reaches over onto her desk and with a little flourish produces a small package.

"Thanks," he says, beaming as he takes it.

They take the elevator together and she eyes the package curiously. "Well, aren't you going to open it?" she asks.

"Yeah, I will later," he says, tucking it inside his messenger bag. 

At home he throws off his clothes and slips into a comfy pair of sweats and a blue cotton t-shirt, and after grabbing a beer from the refrigerator, he flops down onto the couch to open his package from Harvey. He's expecting a check with hopefully an impressive row of zeroes, but delving inside, he pulls out something small and hard and made of plastic, and lifting it up to the light he sees it's a room key for The Carlyle Hotel on Madison Avenue, attached to an invitation to attend a suite of rooms there at 8 o'clock sharp the following evening. 

"What the hell?" he murmurs.

Nevertheless, the following evening and with a sense of nervous trepidation, Mike showers and then dresses carefully in a well cut suit. At the hotel, he rides the elevator up to the penthouse suite, his nerves jangling in his belly. He swipes the key and pushes the door open, and there, in the luxurious lounge, draped on the cream leather couch and looking effortlessly casual in a black open-necked shirt and grey slacks, and sipping on a chunky glass of whisky, is Harvey.

"Er … hi," Mike says, feeling rather over-dressed, despite the sumptuous surroundings. "I – well, I didn't know if you'd actually be here or not, or even whether this was a business meeting or – or otherwise," he babbles, self-consciously indicating his suit and tie, "because Donna, you know, she said she thought you had a date, and I thought that maybe that might mean that -"

"Mike," Harvey cuts in, holding up a hand, and immediately Mike shuts up. He's suddenly and unbelievably nervous, so much more than he had been on the way over here, and he stuffs his hands into his pockets, a defensive action that clearly doesn't go unnoticed by Harvey.

"Mike, it's okay," Harvey says, sitting up and leaning forward, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "I'm not going to eat you. Well, not unless you really want me to, that is."

Mike's eyes go wide. "What?" he asks. "Harvey, what?"

Harvey laughs, which confuses Mike even more. He honestly can't think of a time when he's ever seen Harvey laugh. Well, not like this anyway, with a chuckle that seems to vibrate deep inside his chest and a smile which actually reaches his eyes, making them crinkle at the corners.

"Oh, come on," Harvey says, gesturing to the couch beside him, and after a moment's hesitation, Mike sits down. "You're acting all innocent. Are you trying to tell me that I read too much into those texts you sent me the other day, about the 'big bonus' I said I was going to give you? You _were_ flirting with me, right?"

Mike opens his mouth to deny it, but then he remembers that generally speaking, Harvey can read the thoughts on any man's face at thirty paces, so instead he allows himself a small embarrassed smile. "I – uh, I guess I was just a little bit," he confesses. "Sorry," he adds, though he has no idea why.

Harvey grins. "You're very nervous," he remarks.

"Uh, yeah," Mike replies, blushing slightly. "I am." His mouth is suddenly very dry. 

"Don't be," Harvey says, smiling as he pours a second glass of whisky to match his own and pushes it across the table towards Mike. "Although I have to say it _is_ kind of cute."

"Excuse me?" Mike splutters, and he's glad he didn't immediately take a drink, for surely he would have been spitting whisky everywhere. "Did Harvey Specter actually just call me _cute_?"

Harvey laughs again, and Mike decides he really does like Harvey's face a whole lot more when he's smiling than when he's frowning. It doesn't make him feel any less nervous though, even though he does now shyly return the smile.

"Harvey, what the hell am I actually doing here?" he asks.

"You came to collect your bonus," Harvey replies. "You do want it, right? I mean, after all, it is a big one."

Now Mike can't keep the grin off his face. The way Harvey is waggling his eyebrows at him shows that he's being as suggestive as hell, and this time there's absolutely no mistaking it. His boss is definitely flirting with him in a way he never has done before.

"Oh, I do want it," he replies, nodding. "I really do."

"Well then, let's see how bad," Harvey says. He leans forward and slides an envelope across the glass table top towards Mike, who picks it up and carefully starts to tear it open. He's annoyed that his fingers are trembling but there's nothing he can do to stop them. His eyes go wide as he withdraws a check from the envelope, a check enhanced by the impressive number of zeroes he'd been imagining all week, and then some.

"Whoa!" he exclaims. "This is … it's incredible. Thank you, Harvey."

"Don't thank me just yet," Harvey warns, "because I'm going to offer you another choice. Call it a proposition, if you like."

Mike nods again. "Okay," he says. "What is it?"

"Well, you can take that check now and leave, or ..." Harvey breaks off to push another package towards his associate, a chunkier, larger envelope with something bulky clearly enclosed within its confines. "You can have the benefit of what's in here instead."

Mike gulps, eyeing the package carefully. "What's in it?" he asks.

"Go ahead," Harvey tells him as he picks up his drink and takes another sip. "Take a look." 

Fingers still shaking, Mike carefully tears the seal on the package. Delving his hand inside, he pulls out the first of a number of items. The first is round, rubbery and when he pulls it curiously, very stretchy, and it's a moment or two before he realizes what it is.

"Fuck!" he gasps. But then he laughs, wondering if this is Harvey's way of wanting to make light of the situation they'd found themselves in a few days ago, and he fights the urge to confess that each day since then, he's been jerking off in the shower whilst thinking of Harvey's beautiful cock. Dipping into the envelope a second and third time, he pulls out a vending pack of three condoms and a small bottle of lube.

"Harvey, if this is your way of coming on to me," he says, looking up, "I must admit I very much appreciate your subtlety."

Harvey laughs loudly at the joke, and Mike grins back. 

"Well, now you can see your choice," Harvey says. "As I said, you can either take the check and leave now, or you can stay the night here with me, and we can carry on from where we left off the other day. I am right in thinking that you wanted to?" 

Mike hesitates, not because of the money, even though it's a crazy amount, but because he's not sure if his nerves will hold out. However, he finds he can't actually stop thinking about how heavy and hard Harvey's cock had felt in his hand that day, and not only that, but also how gratifying it had been to see the expression on the man's face as he'd started to come. He kind of thinks it would be fun to put that look on his boss's face again, and so, when a few seconds later Harvey raises his eyebrows at him in order to re-ask the question, Mike nods his head and passes back the check.

Harvey seems to like this response, as he smiles. "Mike," he murmurs softly, and before Mike knows what's happening, Harvey has closed the gap between them. "The other day, tell me what you were thinking when you offered to help me out." 

"Help you out?" Mike's voice is almost a breathless whisper. Harvey is close, so close in fact, that Mike can smell the tantalizing scent of his cologne mixed with the expensive whisky, can even feel the warmth radiating from his body. It's intoxicating and it makes him feel faint. 

Harvey raises one eyebrow as he gestures to Mike's hands, which are now clasped so tightly in his lap that the white stripes of his knuckles are showing clearly. 

"Yeah, Mike, you know what I mean."

Mike clears his throat. "Uh, I was thinking you needed help," he says, licking his lips, "and that I was the one who could give it to you."

There's a silence, and when Mike looks up again, it's to see Harvey still gazing at him. 

"And then?"

Mike takes a breath. "And then I found myself wanting more."

Harvey smiles, that warm smile again, the one that reaches his eyes. "Wanna help me out again?" he murmurs. "I guarantee I'll let you help yourself too."

Mike's eyes widen slightly, and then, "Fuck, yes," he says, nodding fervently.

"You sure?" Harvey murmurs. His voice is like a purr, rumbling and soft.

"I'm sure," Mike says firmly, and Harvey grins. 

"Good boy," he says, nodding his head. "Now here's what you're gonna do." 

Mike listens to the instructions, nodding to show that he understands, and he watches as Harvey picks up the items from the table, the cock ring, the condoms and lube, and he gets up and silently leaves the room. As instructed, Mike waits. The seconds tick by, and he finds that even though his stomach is churning, his dick is growing harder in his pants by the minute. He takes a gulp of his whisky, grimacing at the taste but grateful for its fiery path which streaks down into his belly, helping to settle his nerves. Shifting uncomfortably and pressing his hand to his crotch, a final glance at his watch then shows him it's time to move.

The second he enters the bedroom, it's like instant déjà vu. Harvey is lying on his back on the bed, clearly naked, although just like before, there's a sheet covering his body from the waist down. It's not as steeply tented as it had been the other day though, but there's more than enough to immediately draw Mike's eyes. The only thing that's different seems to be the lack of handcuffs, although Harvey is in exactly the same pose, his fists wrapped around the ornate iron bars of the bedstead. In a daze, Mike drifts over towards the bed.

"I'm all yours," Harvey purrs up at him.

Standing staring down at him, Mike's lips tremble and he feels his resolve failing. "H - Harvey," he falters, and then he stops, looking down at the floor. He wonders how this can possibly be happening. Up until a few days ago, he'd thought there'd be no chance of anything like this ever taking place between him and the completely gorgeous but totally unattainable Harvey Specter, until, of course, circumstances had brought them together in a much more intimate situation than a senior partner and his associate were ever likely to be in.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Harvey enquires.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Mike replies, and then slowly he proceeds to remove his shirt, pull off his tie and then unbuckle his belt before easing off his shoes and then unzipping, dropping and stepping out of his suit pants.

"Everything, Mike," Harvey reminds him, and self-consciously, Mike obeys, bending down to first remove his socks and then last but not least, his shorts.

"Good boy," Harvey says huskily, his eyes raking up and down Mike's body, taking in his long, firm thighs, wispy chest hair, and his bobbing erection, although when his gaze drifts back up to Mike's face again, he notices that his associate's eyes are still on the floor. "Come here," he says, his rumbling voice low yet reassuring. "Come on, Mike, don't go all shy on me now. Come and take care of me, the way you did before."

Again, Mike obeys, stepping closer to the bed and Harvey's lips twitch as Mike leans over him and carefully pulls aside the sheet. The neoprene ring, although not quite as tight as the metal one he'd used the other day, is clearly doing its job well, for Harvey's cock is solid, but then suddenly, achingly and very obviously, so is Mike's. He perches on the edge of the bed, leaning against Harvey's legs, his eyes flicking back and forth over Harvey's thighs and taut abdomen, but always, always being drawn back to his impressive erection.

"So, you say you want me to take care of this for you?" he murmurs, his eyes at last meeting Harvey's, and Harvey nods, briefly closing his own eyes and arching his back as Mike once more takes him into his hand and begins to play with the firm warm flesh beneath his fingers, rubbing and teasing it before wrapping it tightly in his fist and beginning to stroke it with a touch which is somehow both firm and feather-light all at once. 

"Does that feel good?" Mike asks softly, and as Harvey groans out his answer, he pushes up his hips once more, tightly grasping the headboard behind him, his muscles tensed. He spreads his knees to allow Mike further access, and the younger man's confidence gradually increases with every little moan that Harvey makes. "You like that then, huh?" he questions as his fingers dip briefly, flicking under Harvey's balls before sweeping back up to grasp the head and rub his thumb tantalizingly back and forth over its leaking slit.

"God, yes," Harvey moans. "Fuck, that's good. Mike, I wanted to tell you so much, about the other day, you know?" 

"Tell me what?" Mike whispers, eyes not on Harvey's face but on his right hand and the rhythm he's creating.

"Uh, how – how good, how skilful, how _fine_ you and your damn fucking fingers are – God!" He gasps, hips thrusting up, pushing himself harder into the slick grip of Mike's fist. "Better than … better than _anyone_ else." He groans, opening his eyes as the bed dips and rolls, to see Mike is now straddling him, the way he'd done before, only he's using two hands now, one to firmly stroke Harvey's shaft, the other to cradle his balls in the palm of his hand and roll them maddeningly between his fingertips.

"So, I'm better than _he_ was, am I?" he asks, somewhat slyly.

"Oh, fuck, yes," Harvey moans. "Way, way better. Oh God."

Mike keeps working his fingers, enjoying the pants and moans and small whimpers of pleasure Harvey's making in his throat. He finds it all so incredibly erotic, and without really thinking, he releases Harvey's balls to finger his own cock, which is solidly jutting up from between his legs. It's an action which Harvey certainly doesn't miss.

"What are you thinking?" he questions, watching as a panting Mike, while in no way neglecting Harvey, is certainly now paying plenty of attention to his own mammoth erection. "Right now. What do you want more than anything else, Mike. Tell me."

Mike blushes hard, and Harvey grins up at him, his cock twitching in Mike's fist.

"Tell me what you want."

Mike's bites down on his lip, concentrating solely now on stroking Harvey and doing everything he can to avoid looking into the man's eyes.

"Look at me," Harvey urges, and immediately, Mike looks up. "Say it."

"I – I want …" Mike says, his hand still stroking. 

"Just say it."

"I want to sit on your cock."

Again, he bites his lower lip, and as his eyes drop, Harvey smiles. "Look at me, Mike," he commands, and then, when Mike meets his eyes again he says softly, "If that's what you want, what are you waiting for?" 

There's a brief silence before Mike leans over and reaches for the items Harvey has conveniently arranged on the night stand. 

"Are we really gonna do this?" he asks, but Harvey says nothing now, just watches as Mike's fingers fumble, first with the condom wrapper and then with the bottle of lube. 

"Looks like it," he says eventually, eyes twinkling as Mike straddles him once more. He watches as Mike rolls the condom down over him, his fingers still tightly gripping the iron bars behind him. When it's on he grins, gratified when Mike smiles back at him as he slicks him up, and then the younger man tosses the bottle of lube aside before leaning forward, the heat of his bare skin burning against Harvey's own and Harvey groans when he hears Mike whimper a little as he rubs himself back and forth with their cocks together, their hips grinding, hot faces close.

"Is it – is it okay if I kiss you?" Mike pants. "I really wanna kiss you right now."

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Harvey grins up at him. "C'mere."

Their first ever kiss begins chastely enough, but quickly escalates, with Harvey growling as he pushes his tongue deep into Mike's mouth, and Mike pushing back before sucking on Harvey's tongue as he grinds his hips against him.

"I should have known you'd kiss like that," Harvey tells him, panting into his mouth.

"Like what?"

"Wet and dirty and rough. Come and kiss me again."

And Mike does so, but he's desperate now, and he wants more, much more than just Harvey's hot tongue in his mouth.

"Why don't you touch me?" he pants as he briefly pushes himself up for air. "Don't you want to?" Harvey's cock is behind him now, digging hard against his crease, and he wants it, wants it so bad it's just like he _needs_ to be fucked. 

"I do want to," Harvey admits with a groan.

"But there's nothing stopping you," Mike tells him, making a great show now of stroking himself as he rubs himself back and forth over Harvey's straining cock. "C'mon, touch me Harvey," he pleads, but Harvey resolutely shakes his head.

"Not yet," he whispers.

"Then I'll have to start on my own," Mike says, though he's grinning as he says it. He reaches behind himself, rubbing the tip of Harvey's thick, slick cock back and forth over his entrance before carefully starting to press himself down. Harvey's cock is big, really big, and Mike winces a little as it begins to penetrate him, but he works his hips, adjusting the angle carefully before sinking a little further down each time. He leans in for another kiss and Harvey seems to snatch at his mouth, but as he slowly and carefully works Harvey's erection deeper inside him, Harvey suddenly tears his mouth away, groaning, his eyes closed, lashes fluttering in time to the pulse in his throat.

"God, Mike, you're so tight," he pants. "Oh, fuck, that's good. That's so fucking good."

Mike doesn't reply. He's panting too, mouth open, eyes closed, as he eases himself up slightly before inching down, his hands gripping Harvey's shoulders tightly enough to bruise until finally, at last, all of Harvey's hard cock is fully buried inside him. 

"I can't believe we're actually doing this," he says breathily, and it's true, he really can't believe where he is and who's beneath him, in fact, who's _inside_ him, and he feels suddenly nervous, not because of what they're doing but because he's afraid it might be taken away from him, and so he begins to move, slowly at first, rocking smoothly back and forth as he starts to lift up and slide down. 

"You're good," Harvey observes, eyes open now, enjoying the groaning little sounds Mike makes in his throat as he rides and slides, pure pleasure etched on his face and gasping each time his own cock slaps up against his belly. "Must be all that biking you do," he adds. He flexes his fingers, longing to run his hands over Mike's sleek thighs, to cup his firm cheeks and pull him down even harder, but then as Harvey mumbles something else, Mike suddenly leans forward, capturing the older man's mouth again and silencing his voice with an almost violent, tongue-tangling kiss, their breathy panting hot in one another's mouths as their sweat-slick bodies slide roughly together. 

And then Mike's suddenly moaning loudly, the pleasure taking him by surprise as Harvey's hands grasp him at last, stroking his body, the heat of his fingers like fire on Mike's flesh as he feels Harvey's grip on his sides tighten, helping to lift him up each time before slamming him back down.

"Fuck, that's so good," he groans as he repeatedly rocks himself up onto his knees before he's pulled back down, but as he reaches for his own cock his rhythm suddenly falters, and Harvey, with a tut of impatience, grips Mike's hips tightly and starts to thrust repeatedly up inside him, pounding into him hard. "Jesus, Harvey," he chokes out as he sags against the older man's chest. "What the fuck?"

"What, you don't like it?" Harvey questions through gritted teeth, but he knows from the rawness of Mike's moans and the way Mike's teeth are grazing his neck that he does. Soon though, he jerks to a halt and then he's pushing Mike away from him as he groans out a muffled, "Get off me," against the younger man's throat.

Mike's eyes fly open and he pushes himself up on shaky limbs before dragging his hand across his wet mouth. "Wh - what?" he asks raggedly, his breath coming in short, hot gasps, his eyes dazed. "What is it? Did I – did I hurt you?"

"No," Harvey growls impatiently. "Hurry up. We need to change places."

"I thought you were going to tell me to stop altogether," Mike says, shaking his head with relief, but it seems Harvey is prepared to wait no longer, because he roughly grasps Mike's shoulders and then they're rolling together with Harvey still filling him, hot-tight inside him, and as Mike ends up on his back, he lifts and parts his knees, gasping as the older man begins to thrust into him even harder and deeper and faster than before. 

"Oh, so you _do_ like that, huh?" Harvey questions, his voice rough and breathless as he grins down at the way his young associate is now helplessly splayed beneath him, but Mike can't reply, can barely even see, just moans and pants, little cries escaping from his lips as Harvey hits _that_ spot again and again, and somewhere from the back of his mind comes the thought that if he were to die now he really wouldn't care, he'd happily just die from the sheer ecstasy of being fucked by Harvey Specter, and then just when he thinks this pleasure could never be surpassed, he feels Harvey wrapping hot fingers around his cock and lifting it up, and with each thrust of his hips, Harvey's fist then tugs it hard, and he builds up a rhythm of thrust and jerk, thrust and jerk, gathering pace, pounding into him hard, his hand a flurry of movement between them, until at last, at last, with a deep groaning shout, Mike starts to come, and Harvey rides out his orgasm, still fucking him deeply as the younger man flails and moans and twists beneath him. Then, and only then, when Mike sags in his arms with his belly well and truly soaked in the wet streaks of his own come, does Harvey give in to his own needs, grunting out his pleasure with a last few forceful, deep thrusts, his toes curling, eyes squeezed shut, face buried in the slick sweat in the hollow of Mike's neck, and then as he gradually slows down, he seeks out Mike's mouth again, kissing him deeply with affectionate, indulgently wet-tongued kisses until eventually he pulls out from inside him.

"Are you generally a straight-to-sleeper or a cuddler?" he asks Mike, as they pull apart to settle back against the heap of pillows. The ring he'd been wearing has slipped off easily this time, and he places it on the night stand, deciding they can shower later, or more likely in the morning; for now Kleenex will have to suffice.

"Both," Mike admits sheepishly, his eyes already heavy as he wraps himself in the sheet. "You?"

"Neither," Harvey replies. Nevertheless, he lifts an arm and Mike gratefully scoots across and snuggles closer as he leans his head against Harvey's chest.

"What if someone at the office finds out about us doing this?" Mike asks sleepily. His fingers play on Harvey's chest, tracing lazy little circles on his firm warm skin. He wonders if Harvey might tell him to stop but he doesn't.

"Like who?"

"Oh, I dunno," Mike murmurs. "Like Donna maybe? Or Jessica or - or Louis."

"They won't."

"But we _are_ going to do this again though, right? So ... they might."

Harvey seems amused. "You're sure you want to? Do it again, I mean?"

Mike's voice is lower now, rough at the edges with sleep, but nevertheless his answer is clear. "God, yes," he says, his head nodding against Harvey's chest. "Again and again and again and again."

Harvey shrugs, trying unsuccessfully to hide his delight. "Then we'll just have to say we were duty bound to finish what we'd started," he says, and as Mike's head grows heavier against his chest, Harvey protectively hugs him closer.


End file.
